


精致

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deathly Hallows AU, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 他在他落下时抓住他了。





	1. Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：血腥，黑暗。如果你想找一篇能撕碎灵魂放飞你深埋心底的恶魔的故事的话，这就是了。  
> 我必须解释一下。我想写这篇文好几个月了，提笔又放弃折腾了好几次，甚至想换个账号发表它。它是邪恶充满罪孽的，但的确是我创造了它。  
> 作者其实写了挺长的前言解释，上面是概括。作者的三观是正的，我的才是不正的。很不幸我爱的就是这样邪恶变态的伏地魔。让劳德来得再更丧病一些吧！

* * *

 

那是个光辉的清晨。

 

伏地魔大人缓缓向保存着他的房间走着，品味着每一个脚步，每一次呼吸，每一个时刻。这将是荣载历史的一天，就和他黑魔王一样永垂不朽。

 

伏地魔压下轻笑的冲动，他还不想让他的人身魂器察觉到自己的愉悦。为了不外露情绪，他总是用大脑封闭术把他的思想圈得严丝合缝。哈利波特不会再像以前那样偶然获悉他迸发的暴怒或狂喜了。

 

不。他的宝贝链接只能获知黑魔王选择告诉他的。

 

……伏地魔大人几个月以前就把他带走了。

 

多亏了他忠实的西弗勒斯所提供的消息，不然这也不可能。伏地魔在他从麻瓜家转移的那个夜晚截住了他，也就是大难不死的男孩成年的几天前。

 

七个波特，但只有一个是真的。

 

相对于残酷的战争，哈利的心实在太软了。他是唯一一个即使自己的生命在追捕中受到威胁也拒绝杀戮的战士，在那晚，他用了缴械咒。凤凰社选择把真的哈利波特和那个没用的半巨人放一起实在是个错误，他们会为其余人的丧命而懊悔。哈利掉了下来，而伏地魔在他落下时抓住了他。

 

战争随之肆虐，而那天是光明方垮台的标志。阿不思邓布利多故去，哈利波特被捕，他们的士气正与日递减。

 

人人都 _知道_ 哈利波特在他手上。伏地魔大人在每一次与凤凰社的对战中都清楚地传达了这一点。

 

他施法放飞承载着哈利波特的尖叫之曲的和平鸽，让他的哀嚎遍布整个战场。他还会好心让他们看看哈利波特，给他们留下的牢固的魔药瓶里，装的都是哈利双膝跪地，乞求，乞求，再乞求黑魔王放他离开，赦免他的朋友们的记忆。他 _求_ 他。

 

有一次，哈利的一个小朋友——那个泥巴种——众敌围剿，就在门钥匙把他们卷入漩涡之际，报复地喊着这些话：

 

_“他会杀了你！他说过——他会的！哈利波特就是你的终结！”_

 

……那次大胆的宣言让他和他亲爱的魂器共度了一个相当有趣的夜晚。

 

第二天一早，伏地魔大人就确保了赫敏格兰杰收到一封来信。一张很长的羊皮纸，上面写满了 _'_ _我不能说谎'_ ，潦草的字迹一行一行又一行地重复着，以血为墨，以字为证。打卷的羊皮纸底端已看不清写了什么，纸张被鲜血染成纯粹的一片猩红。

 

是的，伏地魔就是要让他们知道哈利在他手里，而他们的救世主还生龙活虎地活着。

 

黑魔王一视同仁地隐藏并精心保护着他的所有魂器。哈利波特，即使身为他的小失误，也毫不例外。他把男孩安置在一个专独为他创造的无法穿透的屋子里。只有伏地魔知道他在哪，就连里面的哈利也都不知道他被关进了密室里被层层掩藏的最深处，那个只有斯莱特林继承人才能进入的地方。

 

毕竟，霍格沃茨才是他真正的家。

 

伏地魔不 _总是_ 残酷无情的。他把魂器的这个长期避风港打造得相当舒适。要是哈利波特不再那么暴力又难以驯化，他一向是最受纵容的囚犯。

 

但他已经很久没有躁动了。事实上，访问变得相对……愉悦。

 

他们开始可不是这样的。

 

介于伏地魔强加在他身上免受任何物理伤害的魔法，哈利曾挣扎着试尽任何办法逃脱。没有了魔杖，他就用身体：抓挠，捶打，喊叫。这些歇斯底里通常只会带来一个钻心咒和与之前完全不同的厉嚎，而后者才是伏地魔所喜欢的。

 

接连几周，情绪化的复仇被消极抵抗所取代了。哈利一度表现出了截然相反的态度。伏地魔去看他时，哈利会试图表现的超然又平淡。他会忽略黑魔王的问题，盯着天花板根本不看他。

 

而这一阶段也没有持续很久。哈利的灵魂超脱分离尝试充其量只算是微弱的；伏地魔只需说几个像 _罗恩_ ， _赫敏_ 和 _金妮_ 这样的关键词，他就会再次尖叫，举起拳头，血液沸腾……然后他们又回到一切的开端。

 

最近，哈利开始了截然不同的策略。

 

他变得 _温和_ 。

 

哈利开始问一些与战争完全无关的问题，而非询问战况或是做一些像咆哮着辱骂这样总会引起痛苦的事。

 

_“你在学校时最喜欢哪一科？你玩过魁地奇么？在博金博克店工作是什么样的？”_

 

通常都是些安全的问题，一些伏地魔不介意回答的。毕竟他也会奖励一些得体的礼仪。而当哈利平静，礼貌适度的好奇时，他是放纵沉溺于他和他琐碎的小问题的。

 

最终，问题开始变得更私人化。

 

_“你喜欢什么样的音乐？”_

 

“ _……古典音乐。一个麻瓜的种类。”_ 一个他永远不会承认的事实，要不是他一片灵魂的承载体，问这话的人会再也见不到第二天的太阳。 _“你熟悉亚历山大•格拉祖诺夫*么？”_

 

 _“不。”_ 略一停顿。 _“……但我愿意听听。”_

 

伏地魔纵容他。

 

因为他漫不经心的话语和小心翼翼的迂回方式，男孩或许以为他是狡猾的。但哈利有他自己的打算——伏地魔大人可都在他的眼睛里都瞧见了。甚至，哈利知道伏地魔发现了他的意图，但这丝毫不影响他。

 

哈利波特曾总结道长期以来他一直都错了。哦，保不准邓布利多对他打败黑魔王的指导是模糊又误人的。

 

也许，哈利想，也许他不应该试着杀了他。

 

也许他应该向他展现爱。

 

毕竟这才黑魔王所不了解的力量，暴行不会把他带到那么远。哈利波特，在他于无边的绝望下抵抗时另辟蹊径，想到了这个方法。他想他可以向年轻时从没真正体会过爱的力量的邪恶黑魔王展现……如何去爱。

 

他甚至问过一次，就一次，那是他最无所畏惧的几个回忆之一。

 

 _“你和谁在一起过么？”_ 然后，过了片刻他便意识到他问的既尴尬又笼统，便更直白地说：

 

_“你爱过谁么？”_

 

这问题，多次剔除掉自己毫无价值的情感的伏地魔大人怕是要笑死了。

 

 _“不，”_ 意料之中的黑魔王的答案。 _“我从未爱过。”_

 

_“哦。”_

 

击中哈利的不是他意味深长的简扼答复，而是他说这句话的语气和落在他脸上的目光。哈利的回答也充斥着真实又悲悯的情感，声音里满是同情。

 

_“不过那真的很不错。爱一个人，同时被爱着。”_

 

他从不会傻到去道歉，至少他不需要。这都写在他眼睛里了，他骇人的双眸就是索命咒的代名词，只能让人联想到死亡和虚无飘渺的光明。

 

_可悲。_

 

哈利波特真的为伏地魔而感到 _可悲_ 。

 

除了哈利盯着他的眼神，黑魔王从未如此厌恨过什么东西。他不需要也不想要任何人的同情；他向来是最强大的巫师。这个孩子怎么敢接二连三地 _为伏地魔大人而难过？_ 躲在那个相信爱能战胜一切的糟老头的羽翼之下，男孩在魔法部冰冷的地板上反抗他的日子早已远去无踪了。阿不思邓布利多 _死了_ ，世界是他的，而 _哈利波特_ 才是该被 _可怜_ 的那个。

 

不是 _他_ 。

 

……伏地魔大人把他的暴怒隐在冰冷的面具下。哈利对思维艺术知之甚少，但黑魔王可是个中行家。哈利根本对他的 _怜慰_ 唤醒了怎样的恶魔一无所知。

 

他还不知道呢。

 

伏地魔大人知道这样的过失可不只仅仅是一个钻心咒的惩罚就可以抵过的。他要麻痹他的人身魂器，让他进入一种毫不知情的状态。让他相信他真的获取了那个连名字都不能提的黑魔王的信任与喜爱。

 

让他自以为。

 

黑魔王会把哈利当一个精致纤巧的易碎物那样调教。他如此轻信，如此 _愚蠢_ ——抹去他理想主义的希望或碾碎他曼妙不真实的美梦是轻而易举的。

 

他会像敲碎一块 _玻璃那样_ 毁掉被选中的男孩。

 

这简直是令人 _敬佩_ 的，真的，哈利荒谬的奉献主义精神，他觉得他可以教伏地魔爱。尽管哈利极度渴望这样做，他还是强迫自己不去打探战况亦或朋友是否安好。他自然而然的微笑，只探索伏地魔和他的个人喜好。

 

哈利在试图缓慢赢得黑魔王的心。

 

要是换别的世上的任何一个人，这都很可能起作用。哈利波特是个很有个人魅力的人。甚至是迷人的。尽管那双动人的眼眸被镜片所遮掩，黑发也杂乱倔强地四翘，他还是长成了一个吸引人的年轻男子。

 

哈利也许很容易便能让一个人喜爱他，但黑魔王是无爱的。

 

伏地魔在只有他黑魔王才能进出的屋子入口处徘徊着。伏地魔可以通过屏蔽层看见里面，但哈利看不到外面。黑魔王观察了一会儿他的魂器，他对他的主人就在他几英尺之外浑然不知。

 

哈利正坐在一把扶手椅上，桌灯柔和了他的半边脸庞。亚历山大•格拉祖诺夫的曲子自留声机里倾泻而出：C大调弦乐四重奏的第七组，伏地魔几周前带来的。这是汤姆里德尔的最爱之一，当童年的他想方设法逃离孤儿院的痛苦与孤独时，是小提琴和交响乐陪伴了他，那时他还相信音乐是世上唯一的魔法。

 

哈利在边听边读黑魔法——他最近一直都在听音乐。又一种试图获取他劲敌的喜爱的策略。

 

多么…… _完美_ 。

 

伏地魔几乎要再次笑出来了，他好奇哈利是否会注意到他袍子和肌肤上的伪装魔法。可能不会。哈利通常只看到他想看到的，他对忽略外面已知的战争会有的死亡与伤痛俨然很熟练了。

 

他正专注于他手头上的任务：

 

_爱。_

 

伏地魔跨过了门槛。

 

* * *

 

*亚历山大•格拉祖诺夫，浪漫主义俄国作曲家，早于伏地魔时代。代表作《第四交响乐》等

 


	2. II

哈利聆听着。

书本平躺在腿上，他的眼神却游移不解。文字晃为重影，他一点也没看进去那最为晦涩邪恶的黑魔法书。

他正专注于音乐。

小提琴的轻快柔和与大提琴的低调内敛一应一和，幽雅的曲调起承转合，悠扬婉转。悦耳的乐章宛若坠入坚定决意前的最后挣扎。这是支很凄美的曲子，哈利简直不敢相信这是伏地魔最爱的音乐之一。

他发现关于黑魔王的很多真相都让他惊讶，其首便是他决定不杀他。

当时海德薇的离去那么突然，失去爱宠的惊惧与悲痛铺天盖地的压倒了他，但就算在那样关键性的一刻，哈利还是很困惑。他打着旋儿翻滚着坠向地面，哈利曾以为那双猩红的双眸冷酷地烙进他眼里的第一秒，他就会收到一束绿光，而非一个轻柔的怀抱和一声尖锐的幻影移形的噼啪声。那一瞬间，哈利以为自己会死，但他却被带到了一间神秘奢华的屋子，还被告知他以后都会住在这里。

直到永远。

_“你为什么不杀了我？”_

哈利口含血沫吐出这个问题，刚饱受完钻心咒的摧残，他的神经末梢被烧得发痛，犹如深至炼狱之炎。伏地魔在他没有魔杖、赤手空拳的反抗战中表现的不留情。但他又被施法保护了起来。奇怪的反应，哈利想，不管出于何种原因，他都不能在肉体上伤害到 _他自己_ 。

可目前为止，伏地魔自己对人质的狠劲折磨却毫不含糊。

_“为什么只把我关在这？你一直都想杀了我。你为什么不杀了我？”_

伏地魔大人的回答是轻柔冷漠的。

_“因为对我来说你活着更有价值，哈利波特。”_

这答案是令人费解又不安的，但现在……哈利懂了。

那天晚上，还不等哈利说一个字，他的狂暴便冰冷地席卷了他，伏地魔还未曾如此愤怒过。然后哈利便明白了。他带来了一卷羊皮纸和一只深红的羽毛笔，要哈利写一封信。

_我不可以说谎。_

哈利立刻明白了伏地魔为何留着他，他留着他是要利用他，这样他就可以用救世主还在他手上这个事实来警诫反抗者们。他被迫写这种“信”一定不是伏地魔第一次嘲弄凤凰社哈利被掳了，尽管伏地魔什么也不告诉他，但他敢肯定。

他写完时羊皮纸已经完全被血浸湿了。他们会知道这是哈利的字，他们会知道这是他的血。

_我不可以说谎。_

哈利的手背一直在流血，过了好几天，伏地魔才漫不经心地治好了他，就像他担心似的。接着哈利试图变得漠不关心。

这出于一部分报复心态，因为他知道无视黑魔王比任何别的都更能羞辱他，当然，另一部分也是有着战略意义的。如果伏地魔还要利用哈利的痛苦去折磨他的朋友们的话，他不会再让他得逞了。他不会再流露出一丁点感情，他不会允许伏地魔再满足于他能让自己多么 _痛苦_ 。

当然，哈利败得一塌涂地。伏地魔只屑说几个像罗恩、赫敏或金妮这样的关键词，他就会再次尖叫，挥起拳头，热血沸腾……然后一切又回到原点。

哈利没法控制自己不暴躁，他就是做不到不去流露自己的感情。这就像是黑魔王所说的——哈利太爱了，而爱让他虚弱。

_爱。_

顿悟的过程是缓慢的，在那骄奢浪费的监狱里，孤独的哈利痛苦地担忧着战争进行得如何，几个难眠之夜的思索之后，他意识到了一个惊人的结论。

或许他从不该追杀魂器来削弱伏地魔。或许那个预言从不意味着他们一个终须死在另一个手里。

_“你是在同情伏地魔么？”_

邓布利多是不是问过这问题来考验他？哈利躺在他大得不必要的床上焦躁不已，辗转反侧。校长是不是审视过哈利看他是否愿意以同情来取代斗争？

_去爱么？_

哈利为这想法细细思考，就像时光永无止境。

他想到曾与邓布利多共同探索过的汤姆里德尔的生活，校长给他看了一个在孤儿院的男孩，一个孤伶，对攻击冷漠无情的男孩。

邓布利多是不是带着模糊的指导目的让他看这些的呢？为了这不可避免的一刻，早就以此问题把这些想法深植在哈利的心上？他是不是早就知道伏地魔不会杀他，而是把他当作一个武器？

 _他肯定知道_ ，哈利自己总结。 _邓布利多一定早就预料到了这一切……这就是为什么他花了那么多精力让我看伏地魔是怎么从汤姆里德尔一步步走到今天的。他曾是个无辜被毁的人类。邓布利多从不想我学习如何战斗，所以他从没教过我。他让我了解伏地魔的故事。他想让我把他当成一个人类来理解他。_

_他想让我治愈他。_

或许黑魔王所不知道的力量——爱——会是汤姆里德尔的救赎，而非毁灭。毕竟……邓布利多总是相信爱的力量能战胜一切的。

但 _他_ 能做到么？

起初，哈利被这想法所强烈地刺痛。他能爱他么？正是这个人谋杀了他的父母，还导致了那么多人的死亡，他能爱他么？在经历过这一切之后，邓布利多要他这样做是多么的不公平啊！

但那只能是哈利。

不然还有谁能完成这一任务？自从黑魔王决定标记他为预言中出生于七月末的那个，伏地魔就已经对哈利波特念念难忘了。

他们现在是联系在一起的。失败的索命咒把他们绑到了一起，复杂强大，还无法撤销，让哈利不时能感受到伏地魔的情感。

所以这意味着逆向同理，不是么？如果哈利能感受到他的情感，那么伏地魔也一定能感受到他的。哈利推断，通过他，哈利詹姆斯波特，黑魔王能与他共鸣，他会感受到爱。

他会感受到 _懊悔_ ……

只是黑魔王这些天对他用起了大脑封闭术，这是个大问题。伏地魔不想让哈利感受到他的情感，反之亦然。也就是说连潜在的治愈可能都没有了……

除非哈利能让他降低防备，足够相信他让他……

 _爱_ 他。

最终，一切又回到了爱。爱，在哈利还是婴儿时就救了他的命——他妈妈献祭了自己来保护他。爱，这古老的力量流淌在哈利的血液里。爱，伏地魔又从哈利那强占了这血缘魔法。哈利确信，在墓地的那夜，黑魔王取走他血液的举动一定造就了比伏地魔可以碰他还更为紧密的链接。他确信，汤姆里德尔一定也同时盗走了感受爱的能力。

可 _哈利_ 能爱这样一个怪物么？

一开始他当然不能，但他知道他需要试一试。

万事开头难。

进展是缓慢的，只能说些漫不经心的简短对话。而哈利永远不会忘记那一夜，伏地魔已有几天没来看他了，他再次回来探视他的俘虏时，意外的，伏地魔没有散发他的暴怒或任何恐怖气息，而只是……读书。

冷淡，冷淡得不正常。能看到黑魔王收起他狠毒的利爪近乎于见证荒诞的奇迹发生。哈利笑了，笑得温和又友好。

他知道伏地魔知道他有他的计划打算。

他当然知道，他是冒失鲁莽，但他也不是个傻子。大脑封闭术从来不是他的强项，而半个巫师界的人都知道 _神秘人_ 是个摄魂取念大师。若说有什么区别的话，哈利认为黑魔王的读心术和对谎言的感知是有利于他的。起码，伏地魔会知道他的同情是真实的。

哈利想要了解他，这从不是个谎言。

哈利的的确确对黑魔王的过去而感到好奇。谁能不呢？人们可能会害怕到甚至不敢说出他的名字，但不可置否伏地魔是迷人的。

黑魔王恐怖，却也强大。

与之交谈要比想象中来的简单。哈利不禁惊讶——伏地魔似乎很乐意宠着他，对解答自己过往的奇闻轶事也很是热衷，可这怎么会呢？他温柔得让他都快忘了坐在他对面的可是伏地魔大人——他命定的死敌，就是他把自己掳到了这儿来。

但事后一想，这好像也没什么好震惊的。即使当初哈利被这条骇人的巨蛇绑在墓碑上，伏地魔讲话也是慢条斯理的。

黑魔王是个话痨。

而哈利喜欢听他说话。

在几天客气的寒暄后，哈利感到向伏地魔展示爱为何物或许真的是切实可行的。

当黑魔王在谈论像音乐，历史或像 _魔法_ 这类令他着迷的事时，伏地魔语气里的恐怖便褪去了。他的眼睛不再闪着残暴的血光，他的微笑也不似恶魔那般扭曲。在这个怪物蛇一般骇人邪恶的面具之下，哈利瞥见了他残存的一缕人性，一缕属于他曾仔细钻研过的那个年轻英俊的里德尔的人性，那是闪瞬即逝的美妙，曼丽犹如昙花一现。

然后哈利便知道了：他能做到的。他可以拯救他，他可以把黑魔王支离破碎的灵魂修复到一起，让他重新成为一个人。

他没法爱伏地魔，但他可以爱汤姆马沃罗里德尔，总有一天，他会让这个破碎的人类重新感受到生命的美好。

哈利觉得自己可以喜欢他。他问起他的故事，他只是想知道，想知道他在校时最喜欢哪一科目，谁是他成长中最崇敬的人，在翻倒巷工作是什么样的。他措辞很是谨慎礼貌，但他的眼睛，他的眼睛不放过每一次短暂的对视或任何机会，默默传达着他不可泯灭却又未说出口的诉求：

_让我告诉你爱。_

黑魔王基本上 _准确地_ 获悉了这点，通过他抽搐的嘴角和眯起的眼睛，哈利知道他知道了——但他从未对此发表过评论。伏地魔只是简单地回答着哈利的小问题，他们的对话诡异，却也称得上轻松自在。

这很好。哈利是耐心谨慎的。诚然，等待回答的那一刻他也是紧张的。要是黑魔王最后告诉他他知道他那点小心思，而他 _恨_ 他， _永远_ 恨他，并认为他再也没有利用价值而杀了他，他又该怎么办？

……但假设他 _没有_ 呢？

哈利闭上眼睛深吸了一口气。他能做到的，他 _可以_ 做到的。不管黑魔王想从他这里得到什么，不管是一个简单的触摸还是一个词或是——什么更多的，他都会做的。

他会做任何事。

只是路漫漫其修远兮。哈利睁开眼，企图把注意力拉回到他手中的书上，不去想罗恩，赫敏，凤凰社，还有 _金妮_ 。

他不能想他们，他肯定他们都好好的——要是不好他就会知道的。他得集中精力于他所能做的，那就在这里。

他会治愈黑魔王的，他 _可以_ 救他。他可以救他们所有人。

 _总有一天_ ，他对自己说。

哈利开始阅读黑魔法，这样伏地魔下次来他才有问的。说实话，黑魔法还挺有意思的，尽管他此时看不太下去。

他正专注于音乐。

正当曲子从轻松欢快转到更为低沉压抑的节奏时，他房间里那个伏地魔进出专用的传送口轻轻闪了一下。哈利的脉搏加快了。

不论他出现多少次，哈利都觉得自己对伏地魔的现身而血流加快，同时肾上腺素激增。

快速掩饰下他最初那控制不住的紧张，哈利微笑。“你好啊，”他说着，合上了那本没怎么看进去的书。

黑魔王今天有些……不一样。他的皮肤更苍白了，眼睛烧得也没那么厉害。哈利觉得自己感受到了他一闪而过的某种情绪，这太……当伏地魔望进他的眼睛时，他仿佛感到了他的愉悦，像极细的卷须一般缠绕攀爬于他们的对视当中，但那又太快了，哈利不能肯定自己是不是看清了。

然而哈利希望那是真的。伏地魔若是有点喜欢他了总是件好事，不是么？

除非他还有什么别的值得高兴的理由。

哈利强迫自己别想了。

_爱。专注于爱。_

“你好，哈利。”

伏地魔收回了他的微笑，这使他看上去立刻不一样了，特别不一样。不等哈利碰到他，黑魔王就……离开了。这也不错，他想。他希望。

“你好像……很高兴，”哈利坐在书后面闪烁其词。

伏地魔的双眸看向那本著作的封面，又把视线转回哈利。他的微笑瞬间杳去无痕，表情也变得不可捉摸。

“……是么？”

“呃，你刚刚确实有点……”

哈利恨自己居然脸红了，他什么时候开始为黑魔王而脸红了？变得……如此草率愚蠢，当然，但他尴尬么？

或许他只是太擅长关心别人了。

伏地魔什么也没说，只是以一种复杂热烈的眼光凝视着哈利。他还奇怪地站在那里。通常来讲，黑魔王一进来就会径直坐到他对面，然后他们会聊天。哈利清了清嗓子，对黑魔王居高临下地俯视他感到相当不自在，还是太紧张了。“我，嗯……我喜欢这首曲子。”他不太会应付他们之间的安静。

_专注。_

哈利仰头，透过睫毛仔细看着黑魔王，再次微笑出来。“谢谢你和我分享这个。”

_让我告诉你爱。_

“这是首…… _精美_ 的曲子，”伏地魔忽然动了一下，他的动作快到哈利根本看不清。他握住了他的手腕，变得轻声低语，他的嗓音与幽美的小提琴重叠，哈利几乎听不见他。

“不要。”

哈利紧张地吞了下口水，低下头，心跳骤然加快，砰砰砰地跳个没完。自从伏地魔把他带到这儿，他还从没碰过他。现在，他们的肌肤间只隔着一层轻薄的衣织袖口，这是哈利迄今走得最远的一步。伏地魔咒过哈利，取过他的血，发起怒来曾毁掉整间屋子，又在须臾间修好它，他也曾平静地坐在哈利对面，缅怀着当年往事……但黑魔王从没碰过他。一次也没有。

哈利屏住呼吸，随时准备承受前额的闪电伤疤传来痛楚。但没有。伏地魔仅是握着他，从上方抓着他的手腕，猩红的双眼以一种难以言说的目光灼烧着望向他。

没有疼痛。

把所有顾虑抛向脑后，哈利做了他有史以来最勇敢的事。在伏地魔的掌心下，他轻轻转了转手腕，一点、 _一点_ 地移动着，手指缓缓穿过伏地魔的指缝，与他交握在一起。

哈利以为黑魔王会阻止他，但他没有。

伏地魔修长苍白的手指远比哈利原想象的要来得温暖，而且还是……湿的？哈利想一定是他太紧张了，他仰头看他时他的手一直在出汗，而当他终于把黑魔王的手握在手里时，他的心脏在胸腔里有力地撞击着他，发出滚滚惊雷般的声响，让他都快听不见音乐声了。

他凝视着那双红眼睛。

毫不动摇。

_让我告诉你爱。_

“……爱，”伏地魔呢喃着，没有拒绝哈利握着他的手。

哈利的呼吸停滞了——这就是了，黑魔王最终回应了他疯狂反复的诉求。

哈利安静地点点头。

伏地魔的眼里燃着熊熊烈火，但他的脸上却如同带着光滑的瓷器面具般平静。

“那么，告诉我。”

哈利对他的回应差点惊掉了下巴，这一刻终于来了，他现在该怎么做。

伏地魔仅仅是望着他，略微歪了歪头，脸上划过一丝好奇的表情。他似乎同样对哈利要做的该死的事感兴趣，并默许他继续下去。

“这……这让你不舒服了吗？”哈利最终问道，脸红得就像下面有烈火在烤着他。“这个，”他瞥了眼他们纠缠在一起的手指表明道。“被触——触碰？”

短暂的安静。“没有。”伏地魔面无表情。

 _干得漂亮，哈利。你做的棒极了_ ，哈利在心里对自己说。他又清了清嗓子，强迫自己继续。他能做到的。

这只能是他。

“……那……那你喜欢么？”

伏地魔把头偏向另一侧，这使得他离哈利更近了。“如果我说是的话， _哈利_ ，你会做什么？”

黑魔王的眼睛危险地闪着光。哈利知道那意味着什么：一个 _挑战_ 。

或许就是这个原因，哈利拾起了些许信心，他稍稍放松了些。哈利还握着伏地魔的手站着，这两个巫师脚间的距离不足一寸。黑魔王那么高，哈利不得不仰起脖子才能与之对视。哈利抿了抿干燥的嘴唇，笑起来。

“我想我还会碰你别的地方， _汤姆_ ……如果你说是的话，“他轻声道，连自己都被他所惟妙惟肖地模仿着伏地魔那种冷静又傲慢的语气而惊到了。

黑魔王眼神一闪，哈利感到眼里一阵恐惧的颤栗——但然后他笑了，哈利又感受到了。那种细微的类似喜爱的欢畅情绪在蔓延涌动，而且他确定不是他自己的。

“是的。”伏地魔说。

哈利刚聚起来的信心立刻被这两个字所吓退。这 _不对劲_ ，他怎么 _可能_ 做得到？他 _不行_ ，他——

“我猜这就够了。”

伏地魔抽回自己的手，他的微笑消失了。“所以，即使是邓布利多的 _黄金男孩_ 也无法告诉伏地魔，这个 _怪物_ ，什么是爱。我是对的，哈利。我就知道爱是虚无缥缈的。“

他退了几步，转身要离开，哈利的心仿佛也随着他离去的脚步从高崖上掉了下来。“不，等等！”他惊慌地大喊着抓住伏地魔的手腕。哈利绷紧身子准备抵御任何恶咒，但奇怪的是什么也没有。“等等，不是的。不是这样的。那根本不对。”

哈利抓着他时，伏地魔面无表情。他很怕自己自己失去这个机会，只能试图扭转局面。“爱是真实的，它是那么美好，每个人都值得感受它，而我……我可以告诉你，如果你同意的话。”

安静。伏地魔冰冷的视线之下，再多等待几秒钟哈利都会忍受不了。“求你了，”他乞求道。“求你让我……“

“你真的认为你可以爱我么，哈利？”伏地魔问，他的声音是诚恳的，没有一点报复的成分。

“我……”哈利的嘴唇干得发涩，但他还是强迫自己说话。

“我愿意试试。”

伏地魔听到这表白走近了些，近到他一呼吸，哈利便能感到他纳出的热气温暖了自己的嘴唇。看来他想要他做的事是毫无疑问了。那是某种一次性的，让人害怕，无法忍受又刺激非常的事。

哈利会做任何他须得做的事。

他会做任何事。

“那就试。”

再次撇下所有顾虑，哈利向前微微倾身，把一个吻印在了伏地魔的嘴唇上。

骤然间，一切都停了下来，仿佛时间就在他与黑魔王亲密的这一刻凝住。哈利把所有个人思虑都推到一边——他不是大难不死的男孩，他吻的也不是那个连名字都不能提的黑魔头——他生涩羞郝地舔着他的下唇，以最礼貌的方式邀请着。

一切迅速升温。

哈利注意到的第一件事就是另一种颤栗的愉悦，比之前的还强，这是 _伏地魔_ 的愉悦。哈利把这当做是一场小小的胜利，这意味着黑魔王降低了他的防御。

然后伏地魔的嘴张开一条缝，他的舌头滑向哈利的并与他纠缠相抵，原本只是一个单纯双唇相碰的，畏畏缩缩的吻立刻变得激情四射起来。

如果哈利原以为黑魔王会在接吻中含蓄被动，那他可就错了。伏地魔把手指伸入哈利的乱发之中，扶着他的头让他向后仰去，他深切热烈地吮吸着哈利的双唇，让他陶醉地大脑一片空白，世界里除了黑魔王和他的吻以外， _什么_ 也没有。

他的情感太——纯粹了，那是毫未被稀释的欢愉。它充盈着哈利的整个胸腔就像那就是属于他的一样。这样，接下来让伏地魔占有他就容易多了。

 _太过_ 容易了。

伏地魔停下了他们的吻，他们需要呼吸下空气。“告诉我，哈利，“伏地魔喘着粗气离开他的嘴唇，附到他耳边低声轻柔道。他的吐气喷到哈利的耳朵上，来回游弋，让他又痒又麻。“告诉我……告诉我怎么爱 _你_ ……”

还不等哈利能回答处理他这样强烈的需求欲望，黑魔王的唇舌便舔吻上了哈利的耳廓，绕着那里打圈，哈利的身体立刻被刺激到自己都形容不出这是个什么感觉。

哈利 _从未_ 指望过事情会发展成这样。

“我……我……”他根本不知道该怎么说，怎么做。

“告诉我你 _喜欢_ 怎么来，哈利。”伏地魔提示道，他的嗓音如丝绸般轻柔光滑。哈利能感受到他所有的情绪，一丝一毫的差别他都能辨别得出，远比他曾经感受的要清晰得多——愉悦，饶有兴致，还有情欲。”喜欢就 _告诉我_ ……”

接下来哈利只知道一件事，伏地魔在一点点咬着他的脖颈，吮吸那里的皮肤，他诱出了哈利迄今为止发出的最为羞耻窘迫的声音，一种夹杂着叹息与呻吟的混合，这是比任何言语都更令人满意的回应。随着他发出那种声音，哈利感到一阵心满意足的得意，那该死的绝对不是他的。

而此时此刻，他所有的理智都分崩离析。

“你让么，哈利？”伏地魔低喃，让身下紧盯着他眼睛的哈利移不开视线。“你会让我爱你么？”他猩红的虹膜被情欲染得更深了。

哈利花了好一阵子才明白这不是个虚夸的问题。伏地魔在问他，很严肃地在征得他的同意。即使黑魔王可以做任何想得出的违背他意愿的可怕事，即使哈利现在没有魔杖，脆弱不堪，完全处于他的摆布之下……伏地魔在问他，他还在等他。

_爱。专注于爱。_

“……可以，”哈利吸了口气，他害怕，兴奋，又不计后果。“可以。”

伏地魔笑了。

愉悦，又一阵愉悦伴随着哈利的应允排山倒海般席卷而来，强烈到让哈利头晕目眩。黑魔王敏捷地托起他的膝盖，把他横抱起来放到床中央，仿佛他轻得毫无重量。哈利的脖子再次被侵袭，快得他都没时间去思考该作何反应，修长灵活的手指脱着他上衣的扣子并把衬衫扔到一边。他没用魔法脱他的衣服。出于某种原因，即使是挣扎于黑魔王令人窒息的欲海里，哈利仍然认为这是有着重大意义的。

“我要你 _舒服_ ，哈利。”伏地魔低声把这句话传到他喉咙下方锁骨间凹进去的小山丘里，巧妙的双手解开他的牛仔裤，连着内裤一起把它扯到哈利紧实的臀部以下。“我要你感受到 _极乐_ ……”

哈利与那些不属于他的情绪一起，沉浸在一波波铺天盖地的愉快里无法自拔。“这……这太——太多了，”他磕磕巴巴道。伏地魔脱下他的裤子并把它们甩到地板上，让他完完全全地赤裸着时，他的整个身子都烧了起来。哈利自己的羞耻感终于压倒了伏地魔海浪般覆盖一切的狂喜。“我不行，你的感——感受，我不行，我……”

“你甚至都还没 _开始_ 感受呢，”伏地魔说，他俯身倾向哈利赤裸的身躯，膝盖挤进他的双腿。他还一样衣衫整齐，长长的暗黑色袍子穿在身上。“你懂的太少了，哈利波特……”

不等哈利来得及回答，伏地魔就再次攫住他的双唇吻了起来，与此同时，他碰了他双腿的中央。

哈利甚至都没注意到自己已经硬了，他被伏地魔暴雨般狂烈的情绪卷入得太深了。然而当伏地魔开始缓慢地顺着他的欲望抚摸，让哈利将一声低沉沙哑的呻吟送进伏地魔嘴里时，他才意识到他有多么渴望。

深深的满足感涌上心头——不是哈利的，当然——伏地魔开始认真地抚摸起了他。 _操_ ，哈利不解这怎么可以感觉这么好。黑魔王一定比他曾以为的更擅长无杖魔法，因为这感觉如此温暖、丝滑，而且是那么那么的 _舒服_ ——

“喜欢这样么，哈利？”伏地魔低声问，快乐在哈利的脑海里翩翩起舞。“你喜欢这种感觉么…告诉我……”

哈利已经无法组织语言了，但他肯定接下来那声从他唇畔逃逸出的呜咽已经足够表明了。伏地魔轻柔地笑了，他暂停下来。

“你愿意让我对你做更多么？”

哈利甚至都没试着去理解这意味着什么就点了头，渴望他继续这罪恶的仪式。

但那没有发生。

伏地魔一根光滑的手指在他同意的那一刻就插进了他的身体里，不疼，但同样也是不太舒服的。哈利喘着气，要不是伏地魔又逮住他的嘴唇，用一个深吻把他的强烈抗议堵回去让他安静，他很可能会喊出什么脏话来。

伏地魔 _在他身体里_ ，而且—— _哦_ 。

刚刚的不适突然变成了一种哈利说不清的感觉，随着另一根手指技巧性地按压，又演变为一股极致的快感， _美妙_ ——

伏地魔感到哈利在他们交缠的唇舌中不住地发出呜呜的呻吟，他停下吻他，让他能够叫出声，听着哈利的呻吟与留声机发出的弦乐四重奏一起回荡在这间屋子里。黑魔王专注地凝视着哈利完全被情欲支配的脸颊，就像他要把他的每个细节都镌刻在记忆中一样。

“啊， _操的_ ，”哈利咒骂着，当伏地魔插入另一根手指时，他感到一阵前所未有的快感，他原以为会很疼的，而现在他根本停不下来了。“天哪……”

“你 _喜欢_ 这样么，哈利？”伏地魔轻啄着他的脖颈小声问道。哈利感觉黑魔王在他脑海里的伪善就像一张毯子，太过傲慢和自鸣得意，但他除了点头或呜咽着呻吟外却什么都做不了。伏地魔继续有节奏地在他身体里进进出出，赋予他极致的快感。

“你愿意让我带你感受更快乐的么？”他低语道，就在这时哈利察觉到——黑魔王的欲望正抵着他的大腿，这一切就都明晰了。哈利的心咯噔一下。伏地魔把他抱起来，以便他再次看进哈利的眼睛，停下了所有的动作。

“只有你也想要我才会继续。”

或许这话本该在他们之间起到些更有力的作用，但哈利他的大脑已经彻底被强烈的欲望支配了，以至于只有一丁点的地方还能继续思考，他整个人都如同在云端上飘着。哈利用了他所有的自制力去回忆发生这一切的出发点—— _爱，记住爱_ 。

这是爱么？哈利无法判断。

他希望这是。

“是的，”他说，声音粗糙又沙哑。“来吧……”

又是一波如注的情欲和快感袭来，哈利波特失去了童贞。

伏地魔为这个意想不到的事实所愉悦，哈利感到脑海中一阵兴奋——但痛苦与快感相交之际，他顾不了那么许多了。黑魔王进入了他，他们都为那凌驾于疼痛之上的快感而发出一声呻吟。

 _太奇怪了_ ，哈利内心的一小部分感慨。他感到黑魔王的兴奋正带着他，同时体会着被第一次进入的疼痛与快感。

这一切都太离奇了，宛如置身于一场梦，但哈利没有多少时间逗留于此。

仅过了几秒钟让哈利去适应，伏地魔就开始动了，缓慢却有节奏地进进出出，对他臀部的一次次撞击迅速取代了最初的不适。处于一些原因，哈利完全赤裸而伏地魔的长袍却几乎丝毫未乱的事实使得这一切更性感了——哈利不知道是什么导致了这种想法，但他发现从伏地魔肩上垂下的黑色面料每次扫过他胸前时，他都感到一阵无法言喻的色情。

“告诉我，哈利。”伏地魔低喃着，他的思绪里又有一种像有饶有兴致的欢乐在蔓延。“你感觉 _好么_ ？”

哈利呻吟了一声，咬着自己的下唇，意乱情迷。“告诉我。”伏地魔要求道。黑魔王彻底停了下来。

“告诉我你感觉怎么样。”

当他本能地再次向前挺动时，伏地魔把哈利的臀部固定在床垫上。他没料到这突然的停止。“爽，”他大喘着气，意识到他不回答，黑魔王就不会再继续干他。“这他妈的——太棒了，我——”

他余下的话语都随着伏地魔的再次律动而咽入腹中，被一声声呻吟所取代。伏地魔的每一次挺进都恰到好处，就是他想要的那样。

“很好。”他柔和地说，哈利感到他说话时的语气是那么真诚。“我想要，哈利……我想要爱。”

这足够让哈利瞬间从他被情欲所完全占领的迷乱中清醒了。伏地魔放慢了节奏，当他看着哈利的眼睛时，他的脸上几乎带着乞求，血一般猩红的眼眸深处尽是绝望，哈利可以看到。

“你能做到，真的爱我么，哈利波特？”他低声细语，看起来很是……脆弱。“……你能么？“

哈利用胳膊环住了他的脖颈，他知道整个世界都在过去的几周，几日，几个时辰，几秒钟颠倒了，但他真的都不在乎了，因为这个， _这个_ ，他知道，这就是他的命运。

他愿意 _拯救_ 他。

“是的，汤姆，”他微笑着低声说，“…我会。”

有什么东西在伏地魔吻上他齿间的微笑前一闪而过，他开始更快更用力地撞击着他。

哈利感到伏地魔的快感累积得几乎就和他自己的一样多了，持续增长，越来越多，他知道他可能不会持续太久了。哈利为他的成功感到一阵飘飘然，他真的做到让黑魔王感受或想要知道爱了。

“你是要因我而高潮了么，哈利？”伏地魔问，他放慢了速度，但每次撞击却更深入了。“你要为我而失控了么？”

哈利管不了黑魔王听起来看上去有多么自以为是了。“是的，”他承认，知道他就要到了，就在某个控制不住的点上。他的指甲扣进伏地魔的后背，走投无路中紧紧抓着他的袍子。“天哪就这样，求你，求你了，别停……”

伏地魔甚至更深地埋入了他，让哈利发一声最为嘶哑情动的呻吟。这在他以前理解的任何事之上，这是极其错误的，却又极其美好。

伏地魔倾身附在他耳边低语时，哈利就在高潮的边缘。一阵残酷的满足扫过了哈利的思想。

“我杀了他们。”

一个闪回。一个转瞬即逝的画面划过他的大脑——尸体——两具，六具，一打——

“我杀了他们所有人，哈利……就在来这前我杀了他们所有人……”

哈利看见他们背朝下躺在地上，脸仰着——罗恩，他的眼睛死气沉沉地瞪着天空，像玻璃珠一样；赫敏，她的胳膊扭曲地大张着，以一个不自然的角度——

死了，他们两个都死了， _死了_ ——

哈利的思绪闪回到当下，就像一个溺水者渴望呼吸一口空气一样。但等着他的则是伏地魔施虐般的咧嘴一笑，又让他坠回他恐怖的记忆深渊之中，同时剧烈向前摇晃着哈利的臀部，让他的身体被又一次强烈的快感所冲击时看到——

莱姆斯和唐克斯，十指相握，尸体在地板上躺着。

弗雷德和乔治，他们的身体在地上扭在一起，也死了；珀西，比尔，查理——满身伤痕。

亚瑟，他的脖子上有着蜿蜒的血迹，那里像是有一个蛇的咬痕；莫丽，哈利遇见的最接近母亲的一个人，她的头与身子几乎完全被割断了——

金妮， _金妮_ ，她的唇上满是血，她苍白不动的脸上也全是，她美丽的脸——

 _不_ ，哈利痛苦地想，不敢相信。不。

伏地魔为重现这一刻而微笑，他的眼睛在他再次冲进哈利时闪着邪恶兴奋的微光，让他的身体为他不想要的可怕快感而颤栗颤抖。

“不，”哈利大口地喘着气，他几乎说不出话来，眼睛里涌满泪水，雾气模糊了他的镜片。他拒绝相信：这天是关于爱的获胜的，他不会就这样算了的，他拒绝相信刚才所看到的一切都是真的。“你说谎——”

伏地魔施虐般的笑容变宽了。“是么，哈利？”

所有魔法都在此时褪去它华丽的遮掩。

哈利之前就注意到有什么不一样了，但他不知道这是一层魔法。伏地魔的皮肤闪着光，就和他的袍子一样，那是——

血。

伏地魔的身上满是血，脖子上也是，鲜血溅了他一脸，一滴滴宛如红宝石般点缀在他的皮肤上——湿的，是 _新血_ 。在他的袍子上，他的手指上——

“他们的血就在我的手上，哈利，”他轻声说着，强烈疯狂的快感和生理上的愉悦如此生猛地冲击着哈利的恐惧，以至于哈利快要晕厥过去。

“现在他们也在你身上了……”

的确是。伏地魔满是鲜血的长袍一直罩在他身上，把他的胸膛染得通红，在他抓着伏地魔背后的袍子时，他的手便也沾上了鲜血，的确是……的确是……

“为我高潮。”黑魔王从没停止过他缓慢娴熟地冲撞，深深地进入他，让哈利不由自主地拱起后背。他甚至开始上下挑逗地抚慰起他的欲望，满是粘稠的血液—— _他们的血_ ——

又是一幅图景：黑魔王屹立在他所有朋友们的尸体之上，刚刚结束杀戮，满身血色，他的手和老魔杖都滴着血，手指被深红所覆盖——

记忆中，他放肆地大笑着，现实里，他却在轻轻地耳语——温柔的命令传进哈利的耳朵。在交响乐的背景下，一个久久不散的音符紧随着他的话语之后。

“为伏地魔大人高潮。”

没有什么能帮他。哈利的思绪满是震惊与混乱，他的内心在恐惧地惨叫，身体却已经失控，即使伏地魔浴血而立的画面永远地刻进了他的脑海，他的臀部还是叛徒一般地前后摆着，自我背叛的终极形式……

当他本该恐惧，暴怒，拒绝的时候，哈利波特在 _呻吟_ 。

黑魔王无情的动作从未停歇，他让哈利体验了他所经历过的最棒最持久的高潮。他从没停下过操干他，他用他潮湿灵活的手指爱抚着哈利的欲望，想要从他那里得到 _更多_ ，得到一切，好似他能通过哈利灭顶的快感把他的灵魂也偷走一样。

令人发疯的画面飘远了，哈利颤抖着睁开眼面对这骇人的现实。最后一切就像哈利想的那样结束了，伏地魔把他从那爆炸性的极致高潮中剥离开了，黑魔王凝视着他，一个扭曲的微笑展露在他被血液沾污的脸上——一个转瞬，哈利透过黑魔王的眼睛看到了他自己。他，哈利波特，喘着粗气，脸上泛着高潮的红晕，鲜血挂在他的一头乱发中，他的脖子上也都是——

当伏地魔也到了时，哈利感到那刺激强烈地几乎就像是他自己又到了一样。他的脚趾蜷缩着，手指扣进伏地魔的肩膀，紧紧抓着他的袍子，尝试阻止自己在伏地魔涌进他身体时发出呻吟，但却失败了，他叫得火辣又炽热。

“是的……”

哈利从未体验过如此刺激强烈的快感。

“真美……”

伏地魔轻柔地吻了吻他前额的闪电形伤疤。

哈利从他极致的高潮中堕下，结果是灾难性的。

他的身体打着战，在剧烈的间接高潮中颤抖着。他的思绪被撕裂成了上千个碎片，他做不到，不想再去想他方才看过的一切，拒绝相信——

但伏地魔残忍的笑容就是他唯一需要证实的。黑魔王一定又在他的脑海里建起了围坝，用大脑封闭术把他挡在了外面，因为哈利现在一点儿也感受不到伏地魔那显而易见的愉悦了。

只有恐怖。

哈利从伏地魔的脸上移开视线，转而盯着他的手，他血红，血红的手。

他们都死了。他们不可能死啊。他谋杀了他们，伏地魔把他们所有人都杀了，而这是他们的血——但这不可能是他们的血——可这就是，而他——他还想着——

他说过他 _爱_ 他——

这不可能，没人可以——即使是伏地魔——这不对——

“不……不……不——”

“是的，”黑魔王嘶嘶道，打断了哈利有气无力的拒绝。他突然从哈利身体里抽出，哈利在那疼痛，湿腻，淫荡的一刻呜咽了一声。

“他们死了。所有人……”伏地魔站起身，把哈利留在他混乱一片的床上，他为他的暴虐所瑟瑟发抖，根本没法动弹去抚平床单上的褶皱。

“没人会来救你，把你从我身边带走……我珍贵的魂器……”

经过这一切，这句阐明还是让哈利在震惊中瞪大了双眼。

魂器。

他……他是个……

哈利的理智就像被火化成了一堆烧焦的针织物，被黑魔王所说的每一个词所粉碎。

伏地魔俯下身捏住他的下巴，强迫哈利抬头看着他。哈利害怕到除了随他意什么也做不了，太晕了，这一切。

“你是我最珍爱的私藏，哈利。”伏地魔低喃，他的手指轻柔地插进哈利的乱发之中。“你将一直待在这，安全，直至永远……而且你只有我。”

伏地魔再次微笑起来并松开他，高高地挺立着，看起来完全的真实不虚伪。他把手伸进口袋掏出死亡棒，在他身体上方挥舞着，施咒让沾染了他全身，全袍子的血污消失。

一瞬间，他看起来就仿佛那些恐怖的事从未发生过一样。

仿佛他对哈利什么也没做。

“别担心，”伏地魔说，他猩红的眸子漫不经心地在哈利蜷缩着的身体上来回游荡，以一种最为血腥的破坏欲看着他。“我很快回来。”

停顿片刻，他的嘴唇又微微动了下。

“哦……我也 _爱_ 你，哈利。”

他的讽刺那么明显，哈利几乎可以在空气中看到它的实体。

伏地魔离开了。

留声机里的音乐继续响着，一曲醉人的狂想曲，调子时高时低，乐符起承转合。哈利盯着他通红，通红的手，眼睛里什么都没有了。

他正专注于音乐。

这是首 _凄美的曲子_ ，哈利想，除此之外，他悲惨的大脑再想不了任何别的事。小提琴的声音是那么的哀伤婉转。眼泪在哈利的脸庞上汇聚成一汩汩小溪蜿蜒地流淌着，但他没感觉自己在哭。

这是精致的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天一口气把上次剩下的都翻完了，好累，我需要一箱肾宝……


End file.
